


Трахаться в лазарете запрещено

by Neri_smile, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Если другие пока чувствовали только тягу, легкое возбуждение, то у Маркуса уже крепко стояло.
Relationships: human!Саймон/human!Маркус
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: драбблы [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634656
Kudos: 7





	Трахаться в лазарете запрещено

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Трахаться в лазарете запрещено  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 610 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** human!Саймон/human!Маркус  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, ER, легкий кинк на обездвиживание  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Если другие пока чувствовали только тягу, легкое возбуждение, то у Маркуса уже крепко стояло.  
>  **Примечание:** [**вдохновлено фанфиком Эко Линн и является спин-оффом, разрешение автора получено**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7520999)  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Трахаться в лазарете запрещено"

Маркус с каменным лицом выслушал доклад, информация добытая Коннором была очень интересна. Совещание заняло еще полчаса, рекордно быстрый срок в обычной ситуации, но не в моменты, когда у Коннора прекращался целибат, и под действием его феромонов все присутствующие только и думали, что о сексе. 

Маркусу было хуже всех. Мало того, что он был командиром, должным сохранять ясную голову, так еще из-за своей принадлежности к RK подразделению он реагировал сильнее. Если другие пока чувствовали только тягу, легкое возбуждение, то у Маркуса уже крепко стояло.

Хорошо, что из-за родственных генов они с Коннором не воспринимали друг друга как сексуальных партнеров. Они бы только и делали, что трахались.

Маркус раздал последние указания и отпустил всех, отправившись в лазарет. Благо, тот находился в этом же здании, пересечь лагерь со стояком Маркус конечно мог, но не хотел смущать подчиненных.

«Трахаться в лазарете запрещено». Табличка на дверях в который раз позабавила, жаль, появилась она после того, как двое возбужденных придурков чуть на грохнули шкаф с ценными лекарствами.

Саймон был на месте, судя по коробкам с презервативами и смазкой, ему уже сообщили о Конноре, и доктор готовился к последствиям. 

Маркус прижался к Саймону со спины, жарко выдыхая в затылок и поглаживая низ живота. 

— Доктор, мне определенно нужна помощь.

Маркус потерся стояком о крепкие ягодицы. 

— Я вижу случай серьезный. — Саймон завел руку за спину и сжал бедро любовника, притягивая ближе к себе. — Сейчас закончу.

— Смотрю, тебе сообщили про Коннора, — кивнул на коробки Маркус.

— Когда за полчаса к тебе обращаются трое человек насчет смазки, начинаешь что-то подозревать, — усмехнулся Саймон, подставляя шею под поцелуй.

Маркус просунул руку под чужой ремень и сразу же по ней получил.

— Ты знаешь правила, — недовольно произнес Саймон.

Только переступив порог комнаты Саймона, Маркус оказался вжат в дверь, жаркий кусачий поцелуй распалил еще больше. Чужая рука пробралась в штаны, уверенно приласкав, Маркус простонал в поцелуй, содрогнулся и кончил. Саймон демонстративно облизал длинные пальцы, и Маркус тяжело выдохнул. Так до конца и не опавший член снова встал.

Саймон усмехнулся и опустился на колени.

— Руки, Маркус.

Маркус поспешно завел руки за голову, чувствуя крепкую хватку на бедрах и горячее прикосновение языка к головке.

Саймон брал до конца, сжимая узкое горло, ласкал языком уретру, мял ладонью яички и смотрел. Он смотрел потемневшими от возбуждения глазами и не отводил взгляд. От этого Маркус снова кончил.

— На кровать.

Саймон, облизнувшись, легко подтолкнул его в нужную сторону.

Раздевались по-военному быстро, успевая целоваться в процессе.

Маркус повалился спиной на кровать, усаживая любовника сверху.

— Я хочу лицом к лицу, — Маркус посмотрел любовнику в глаза и протянул наручники. — Давай, Сай.

Они оба знали, что так нужно.

«Идеальный» RK-командир не контролировал силу во время секса.

Кровать в комнате Саймона была узкой, но с железной спинкой, крепкой достаточно, чтобы выдержать напор Маркуса. Браслеты для него Саймон подобрал максимально удобные, и чуть ли не зарычал, когда Маркус попробовал пошутить про «все равно заживает как на собаке». Его доктор в вопросах здоровья становился очень воинственным.

Маркусу нравилось отдавать контроль. Он знал, что может полностью довериться, снять шкуру всезнающего лидера и просто позволить делать с собой все. Если бы еще можно было прикоснуться, провести ладонями, почувствовать, как упругие мышцы ходили под молочной кожей, пока Саймон принимал член в себя.

Маркус застонал, горячие стенки туго обхватили его, а он не мог приласкать в ответ, не рискуя навредить. Это было мучительнее непроходящего возбуждения.

Саймон часто дышал, крепко сжимал Маркуса ногами и завораживающе красиво двигался на нем. Покрасневшая кожа блестела от пота. Аккуратный член покачивался и дрязнил бордовой головкой, блестящей от предъэкулянта. Маркус дернул скованными руками и вскинул бедра, Саймон охнул, выгнулся и излился ему на живот, сжимая в себе.

Маркус ответил на мягкий поцелуй и зарылся в волосы любовника уже освобожденными руками. У них был примерно час, до того, как его снова накроет.


End file.
